1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate to an image sensor and a method of correcting an output signal of the image sensor.
2. Description of Related Art
An image sensor may be mounted in the camera of a mobile phone, in a digital still camera, or another electronic device. In operation, the image sensor captures images and converts them into electrical signals, e.g., transmittable digital image signals. The digital image signals may include image data having three colors, e.g., red, green, and blue. Signal processing is performed on the digital image signals to drive a display device. The image sensor may be a CMOS image sensor and the display device may be a liquid crystal display.